Everytime
by tiggery bear
Summary: You morons who think I'm immature for scaring you into reading this, go die! This story is called Everytime since it’s about how Sasuke gets horn..., I MEAN, a special feeling whenever he see’s Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: Okay…it was pointless to put this here but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! So please don't sue me if you are offended by the improper language and mature contents. Sue my friend for talking to me so late and making me say some stupid dare and have to write this. Or just sue Masashi Kishimoto since he, well, created these characters, which excite dirty-minded yaoi fan girls. ****

* * *

ONE MAJOR THING I NEED TO STRESS: I AM NOT A YAOI FANGIRL! I LIKE MEN OKAY! Well, not MEN, unless you consider Gaara, Kakashi and Sirius Black real men then, yeah. I DID THIS FOR THE SAKE OF A FRIEND OKAY! LEMME STRESS THIS! I DON'T LIKE BOY ON BOY STUFF…tears rolls down cheeks **

**By the way… I'm talking about the cheeks on my face you morons who thought wrong.**

**

* * *

Reader discretion is advised. Unless you are a mature person who likes yaoi and/or shounen-ai, please close this window immediately and pretend you never read this and live your life and die. If you ignore this and read, its not my fault, just don't sue me. **

**Thank you,**

**However, if you fulfill the qualities above, then continue reading and REVIEW MAN! God, I did all that research for a reason man. I'm mentally disturbed now for the sake you people who read and don't review.**

**Okay…On with the perverted, sick, intense yaoi-ness. **

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY- YAOISH, PERVE-**

**Gaara(out of nowhere): STFU MAN! GAWD, YOU ARE SO GAY.**

**sniffles I wish I never employed him as my assistant.**

* * *

**OEverytimeO**

**Chapter 1: The Secret Passion**

* * *

'_Orochimaru, looks like I've finally got my hands on you.' said Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya held Orochimaru against a tree with his hand. Three sharp silver arrows had pierced him on his right side that was bleeding profusely. His right arm hung limp by his side. Orochimaru had been hit by Jiraiya's new technique, which was a mirror effect. _

Jiraiya had run at Orochimaru with Rasengen spinning rapidly in the palm of his useful hand. But Orochimaru was ready. He lunged forwards with the sword that killed the Thrid Hokage sprouting from his mouth. But Jiraiya had suddenly stopped and performed hand signs. Seven mirrors surrounded Orochimaru. His own sword pierced himself.

'_Orochimaru, looks like you've got no chance to do your form of plastic surgery.' said Jiraiya with a growl. 'No matter how matter how many times you have succeeded before, this time, there **wil**l only be two Sannin._

'_You fool Jiraiya, do you think I learned nothing these past years.' giggled Orochimaru in a girly voice. 'You should always watch your back, old friend.'_

_As if on cue, Jiraiya whipped his head around. A giant hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed the limp body of Sasuke._

'_I win again, Jiraiya.' hackled Orochimaru. _

_Jiraiya turned around to see that Orochimaru had turned into a clump of mud. Jiraiya looked around desperately and ran after the retreating hand._

'_No running after me, Jiraiya.' said Orochimaru giggly. _

_Kunais flew at Jiraiya who was too out of breath to dodge. Blood spurted from his wound. A terrible laughter sounded through the forests. _

'_Dear, dear, a fool has died a fool…'said Orochimaru._

_A small smile was visible on the dying Jiraiya's face. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. _

'_Why smile when you are-' began Orochimaru but Jiraiya's body had popped with a large puff of smoke to reveal a stupid monkey doll._

_Orochimaru's eyes widened. He then suddenly screeched and grabbed his hand. He whipped around to see Jiraiya stepping on his giant hand and holding Sasuke. _

'_Sayonara…' said Jiraiya. 'And by the way, it takes a fool, to know a fool.' _

_With that, Jiraiya and Sasuke's body disappeared._

_A howl of agony could be heard about 3 seconds later and the poor innocent creatures within the 500-meter circumference had all perished in black smoke._

* * *

**DAYBREAK IN KONOHA**

A boy looked at the horizon stretching across his ex-village. Tall and gangling with a solemn face, he smiled. His black hair stood on its end like it did 7 years ago. Uchiha Sasuke leaped from the branches and walked home.

He had returned to Konoha without his acceptance. Yet, somehow, he felt so much more powerful. Maybe it was because everyone was scared to him, or maybe it was merely because of the face of that boy. The boy who would never cry in front of him actually did.

'Sasuke, if you need power t-then, just kill me.' said Naruto. 'You tried to before now complete the deed.'

_Sasuke, who had just killed 13 Konoha ninjas who were trying to restrain him, looked into the eyes of Naruto who was on top of him, pinning him down._

'_If you are cruel enough to waste all the hard work we all did you save you and the tears of Sakura, then you should be fing able to kill me you bastard.' yelled Naruto at the top of his voice. 'Instead of going to Orochimaru to gain his power, just do what your brother did since you are just as much of an asshole as he is._

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

'_If you desire so much stupid power then kill me, your only friend you, you loner!' screamed Naruto into Sasuke's face. 'Gain that maniac sharingan thing by killing me, you freakin'- bastardious- idiot.'_

'_KILL ME!'_

'Sasuke-kun!' screeched a pink-haired girl. Sakura ran towards Sasuke, snapping Sasuke back to earth.

'So this is where you were, I was looking for you the whole time!' said Sakura. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura running towards him with a bag.

They were in the hallway of the building of Sasuke's apartment.

'Sasuke-kun! I made you some onigiri!' laughed Sakura as she ran.

'Oh…well, let's eat them inside.' said Sasuke in monotone.

Sakura, however, did not notice and agreed with joy.

Sasuke opened the door and sat down on the couch. Sakura bounced in.

'Sasuke, these are the-' began Sakura rushing in, but accidentally tripping on Sasuke's shoes.

The onigiri went flying into the air and Sakura was falling into Sasuke.

'_Oh my gawd…'_ thought Sakura. _'I'm- I'm going to…kiss Sasuke…finally..._

'_Before Ino…_

'_I can…'_

'_Almost…'_

Sakura closed her eyes in expectation.

'I can taste him…' 

'_He's…so soft…'_

'_and…'_

'……'

'FEATHERY?' 

Sakura's eyes flashed open to realize she was kissing Sasuke's pillow.

Sasuke, who had dodged (_My friend and fan girls sigh in relief)_ and hung upside down on the ceiling watched, frightened, at Sakura making out with the pillow he usually sat on when he ate.

Sakura blushed to the roots of her forehead.

'Err…I don't think we can eat them anymore…' said Sasuke, still eyeing Sakura as though she was a freak.

Sakura blushed even harder and looked down.

Sasuke, sensing he'd just 'burned' Sakura, said 'Hey, why don't we go for a walk…'

Sakura's face brightened 3 shades (_Insert Toothpaste Commercial)_ immediately stood up and agreed.

Sasuke locked the door and walked down the hallway with Sakura talking rapidly about random things next to him.

Sasuke however, was thinking of something else.

'_Will I see him today?'_ thought Sasuke.

All these years, Sasuke had been waiting…just mere waiting for the day he would pluck up his courage or for Naruto…to…

'SASUKE-KUN!' screamed Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura groaned loudly and forced a smile, which turned into a sneer when she slipped her hand into Sasuke's.

'Hi…Ino-pi, I mean, nice day eh?' she said in a very scary nice voice.' said Sakura.

'Well, good morning Forehead girl,' said Ino without holding back. When she saw Sakura holding hands with Sasuke she bristled.

'OH MY GOD SAKURA!' screamed Ino. 'WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING SASUKE WITH YOUR FILTHY HAND!'

'What did you say?' said Sakura in a threateningly quiet voice.

Ino, however was not listening and said, 'Oh my god Sasuke!'

'RAPE! SAKURA IS RAPING SASUKE!' the girl.

'WTF!' yelled Sakura and she let go of Sasuke and was pulling at Ino's hair. They began to fight as villagers gathered to watch in horror as they fought.

Sasuke, spotting the chance, escaped and began to walk alone with his thoughts of Nar…

'SASUKE!' yelled a voice in the crowd.

Sasuke groaned inwardly. _'Not them again…' _thought Sasuke.

He hurried his pace but the voice did not cease.

'Oi! Sasuke! You idiot!'

Sasuke stopped. Never in the world would those fan girls call him that. It had to be…

It had to be….

'Sasuke you idiot!' yelled Naruto.

Sasuke turned around to see the overly excited Naruto running towards him.

If you were walking past Sasuke, he'd look extremely pissed but if you could read minds and sense emotions, it would be completely different.

Sasuke's innards were glowing with joy. He felt as though the day had gone three shades brighter _(Toothpaste Commercial Gaara:glares STFU man...)_

But it was all too soon to be happy.

'Naruto…'

Sasuke's stomach gave a turn.

'Don't run so fast!'

Sasuke felt his fists clench.

'Sorry, Yuki-chan' apologized Naruto.

Sasuke flinched at the sight.

Naruto held a very pretty girl's hand. She had black hair with very soft, glazed blue eyes. Her features were delicate and the way she blushed could make Miroku from InuYasha leap of the screen and run into Konoha.

However…Sasuke was maybe the only person who could hate this girl.

'Hey Sasuke, what's wrong with you?' said Naruto. 'Did you go deaf or something?'

Sasuke was too shocked to speak and merely pointed at Yuki. To the fan girls, this would have been something to die for to be pointed at by Sasuke. It was nowhere near cool whatsoever.

'Oh…' said Naruto. 'Oops, forgot to introduce you to Yuki-chan.'

The way Naruto said Yuki-chan made Sasuke grit his teeth.

'Yuki-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke,' said Naruto 'Sasuke this is Yuki-chan, she's a ninja in Konohamaru's year.'

Sasuke could not control himself. Spending two and a half years with Orochimaru taught him many things. Including sending paralyzing death threats with a mere glance.

Yuki screamed.

Sasuke's glare was enough to kill.

Yuki ripped her hand from Naruto and ran blindly, bumping into many things on the way.

'Yuki-chan!' yelled Naruto.

Sasuke felt as though he had been stabbed by kunais.

'Why the HELL?' exclaimed Naruto. 'Why the hell would you do that?'

Sasuke felt like crying.

'Why in the world would you glare at her like that?' yelled Naruto. 'What did she ever do to you?'

Sasuke began to cry.

Well, inwardly.

'You are an idiot, I thought you had changed for the better but you are still such an asshole.'

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He whirled around and walked away. To Naruto, it was a sign of 'I'm too cool to care'. But it was nothing more that a way for Sasuke to escape a scene that was killing him.

**END**

* * *

**OMIGOSHES!…**

**Sorry its so short…meep…**

**Gaara: That was gay…the fan girls are really pissed right now. There was no fluff at all.**

**TB: Gomen! I'm sorry but I need reviews to add fluff and yaoiy stuff. But I assure you there will be some in the next chapter.**

**Gaara: They don't believe you…**

**TB: O.O NOOOO…….**

**Gaara: Sheesh steals paper.**

**TB: NOOOO…….**

**Gaara: Well, to get them off my back…heres a preview of the next chapter.**

**TB: NOOO! MY NOTES! NO-**

**Gaara (smacks TB with stone): Now read.**

* * *

Chapter 2: 

'_Sasuke, what are you doing?' gasped Naruto. 'What the fu-'_

_Naruto could not finish his sentence for Sasuke had silenced him with a kiss._

_Sasuke had his lips pressed hard against Naruto's. _

'_Mmph!' said Naruto._

_Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted to do was to kiss him. Kiss him like there was no tomorrow._

_Naruto continued to struggle for seconds, but gave in and accepted. He closed his eyes and Sasuke did the rest._

_Sasuke's tongue entered and swirled in Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned silently which made Sasuke kiss harder._

_Sasuke stopped pushing Naruto and his hands stroked Naruto's cheek and neck. They remained like that until Sasuke felt Naruto's hand at his collar. Naruto began to tug. _

_Answering his request, Sasuke pulled of his shirt and pants. Naruto did the same as the continued the kiss._

'_Sasuke…' said Naruto._

'_Yes?' said Sasuke, impatient, wanting to touch and memorize each part of Naruto._

_But to Sasuke's surprise and pleasure, he felt Naruto's hand touch his-_

* * *

**TB(wakes up): NO MORE! **

**Gaara: God, you are sick.**

**TB (glares at Gaara): I got this from my aunt's books. She reads romance novels with MEN AND WOMEN as couples. **

**Gaara: Sure….**

**TB: You're fired!**

**Gaara(fakes crying): No…don't fire poor chibi-Gaara-chan…**

**TB: Awwww…of course you're not fired.**

**Gaara: HAH! **

**TB: Damn, anyhow, audience, you better wait! Review if you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto or any part of it. If I did Kakashi would be real. Don't sue me**

**Anyhow, yaoi-ness coming up. If you disapprove, kill me then.**

**Gaara: Can I?**

--

**

* * *

**

**OEverytimeO**

**Chapter 2: Dirty**

'_Why in the world would you glare at her like that?' yelled Naruto. 'What did she ever do to you?'_

_Sasuke began to cry._

_Well, inwardly._

'_You are an idiot, I thought you had changed for the better but you are still such an asshole.'_

_Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He whirled around and walked away. To Naruto, it was a sign of 'I'm too cool to care'. But it was nothing more that a way for Sasuke to escape a scene that was killing him._

* * *

Sasuke stormed home, unaware of the frightened glances of the villagers who were minding their own business. Sasuke kept walking, nearly missing his own door. 

'Fuck' he thought to himself.

He fumbled for his keys, which fell out of his hands since they were shaking like mad.

'_Nothing's going right…' _Sasuke thought and kicked his door in frustration only to injure himself.

'Screw you Naruto!' he said out loud.

A woman and her son passing by quickened their pace as they passed Sasuke.

'Mommy…what's wrong with that man?' asked the little boy.

'Shh…and don't look.' said the Mother.

Sasuke turned around and gave the little boy a death glare. The boy started screaming and crying.

'MOMMY! THE MAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!'

Sasuke cursed loudly and picked up his keys.

'Teenagers these days…' said the irritated mother.

Sasuke opened his door and slammed it hard. So hard that the mother picked up the child and ran.

But inside Sasuke's room, all you could hear is the cursing of a hormonally challenged teenager.

'Naruto…why?'

'Why?'

'WHY!'

Sasuke yelled until he was hoarse. He didn't care what the other people would think. All he could do was throw things and hit the wall. When he was out of breath he flung himself on the bed. Next to his face he saw the photograph of Team 7. He lightly put a finger on Naruto's pissed face. He stroked it gently and smiled.

'_Baka!'_

He smiled as he thought of all the times he spent with Naruto. His annoying talk of becoming Hokage, his cute pout, his topless body….his…everything…

A small tear rolled.

Sasuke cried himself to sleep like any heart-broken person would. When he wokeup, even though his heart was still broken, he knew what he had todo.

* * *

'Sasuke…what are you doing, waking me up at 3 in the morning?' 

Naruto was sitting upright in his bed while Sasuke Stood at the end of his bead.

'We need to talk.'

Naruto yawned and said, 'Well, hurry it up man, I need my sleep.'

Sasuke whirled around he couldn't help it. It was too hard…

Sasuke got on top of Naruto and pushed him against the wall. He touched his cheek. It was like electricity.

The heat shot from his fingers to the rest of his body. Yet he felt so good.

It felt…

Warm…like he was at peace.

'Sasuke, what are you doing?' gasped Naruto. 'What the fu-'

Naruto could not finish his sentence for Sasuke had silenced him with a kiss.

Sasuke had his lips pressed hard against Naruto's.

'Mmph!' said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted to do was to kiss him. Kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto continued to struggle for seconds, but gave in and accepted. He closed his eyes and Sasuke did the rest.

Sasuke's tongue entered and swirled in Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned silently which made Sasuke kiss harder.

Sasuke stopped pushing Naruto and his hands stroked Naruto's cheek and neck. They remained like that until Sasuke felt Naruto's hand at his collar. Naruto began to tug.

Answering his request, Sasuke pulled of his shirt and pants. Naruto did the same as the continued the kiss.

'Sasuke…' said Naruto.

'Yes?' said Sasuke, impatient, wanting to touch and memorize each part of Naruto.

But to Sasuke's surprise and pleasure, he felt Naruto's hand touch his chest (_HAH! WHATCHA THINK HE WAS TOUCHING!)_ Sasuke felt a chill down his spine. The pleasure of his skin touching Naruto's skin was unbearably wonderful.

'Sasuke…'

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto smiling up at him.

'I…love…you' said Naruto slowly and softly.

Those words.

Thos were the words that Sasuke would DIE to hear.

Sasuke put his entire body weight on Naruto and touched his face.

'Am…I going to be…uke tonight?' asked Naruto.

Sasuke was surprised by these words but nonetheless overjoyed to hear those words.

'Naruto...'

'We're old enough now…'said Naruto softly.

Sasuke was breathing hard. He knew what to do but…he didn't know if Naruto was ready.

'Naruto…'

'Sasuke…'

Sasuke removed Naruto's underwear. Naruto shivered gently. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's stomach. He rubbed his face against Naruto. A moan was heard in the room and then a gasp.

'Sasuke…don't…'

Sasuke smiled and kissed the boy who was heating up underneath him. It was a small kiss on the forehead.

'Naruto, you really don't want this?

'No…just…just don't tease…' stumbled Naruto blushing copiously.

Sasuke nuzzled him gently then began to kiss gently on his lips.

'Teasing is what its all about…'said Sasuke softly as he kissed Naruto's neck. _Okay, I put this here cuz my friend told me to_ He latched onto his **neck** and began to suck softly. Naruto moaned softly at this. With that, Sasuke began to swirl his tongue and sucked harder. When he stopped, he admired the beautiful mark made by him. Smiling, he continued to repeat this elsewhere. He promised himself not to stop until he had touched and kissed every part.

His arms…

His chest…

Further down...

Another gasp could be heard and Sasuke's mind went hazy.

Naruto…

His…

Naruto…

* * *

'Sasuke…' 

Sasuke who did not want to let go of the body in his arms, pretended to sleep with the sun's rays warming his back and butt.

'Sasuke…'

'Sasuke…'

'SASUKE!'

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

He looked around.

He was in his room.

Alone.

No naked Naruto.

He-himself was still clothed.

Sasuke panted and kneaded his forehead.

'Sasuke!'

'Sasuke!'

Sasuke turned around to turn off the broken alarm clock. It was an electronic clock that Sakura gave him for his birthday the year before. She had recorded her saying 'Sasuke' as a substitute for the original _bringgg_.

'Stupid Sakura…' said Sasuke out loud.

He continued to knead his forehead. When he calmed down and stopped panting he realized something.

His pants were sticky.

'Oh f!' he said out loud.

This had never happened to him for years. Actually, it only happened once, by accident. At that time, he still liked women. Well, at least, he thought he did.

He groaned and ran into the washroom. He stripped himself and dumped his clothes in the washing machine and turned it on. He then turned on the shower. A cold shower of water hit him by surprise. He swore loudly and tried to change the temperature. It did not work though, since his washing machine was taking up the supply of warm water. The cold water cleared his mind slightly but the recollection of the dream continued to replay. As the water began to warm up he was tempted to touch himself.

'Stop!' he told himself. 'Naruto likes…likes…that girl.'

Yet, no matter what happened, that body part needed attention. He had to give in. Soft moans could be heard, as they grew louder.

'Sasuke?' said a voice.

Sasuke stopped moaning and immediately his hand flew off.

'Y-yes?' he stuttered.

Sasuke peeked from behind his curtains and let out a yelp.

Kakashi's back was too him though. (KAKASHI IS NOT GAY! HE'S MINE!)

'Jeez, Sasuke, you should change your name to Sissyke.' said Kakashi disdainfully after Sasuke got out of the shower. 'You scream like a girl.'

Sasuke glared at him and sat down on the kitchen. Kakashi stood, leaning on the door the way he's coolest reading his perverted book.

'So what did you come here for?' asked an irritated Sasuke.

'Well, the landlady said your neighbors were complaining about a ruckus happening in your room.' said Kakashi. 'And, a lady complained that you were swearing at her and her child.'

Sasuke remained silent.

'Well, I think you get the point.' said Kakashi without taking an eye off the book.

'That's all right?' asked Sasuke.

'No,' said Kakashi. 'I have a question to ask.'

'Yeah…?'

'Were you masturbating?'

'….'

Kakashi coughed and shook his head and mumbled something inaudible.

'Yeah, and one more thing.' said Kakashi, slightly freaked out. 'Naruto…'

Sasuke hit his knee on his table.

'As I was saying, Naruto told me to tell you that he is sorry that he yelled.' said Kakashi.

'Humph, like I care what that idiot says.' said Sasuke putting on his cool and mysterious mask. Inside, he was celebrating.

'Anyway, you should stop giving people those scary glares.' shivered Kakashi as he received one. 'Naruto was really worried about Yuki-chan, she started crying in his chest…'

Sasuke winced.

'Actually, it was rather romantic.' said Kakashi. 'Sakura was actually quiet for once and she actually agreed with Ino that they look good together…'

Sasuke flinched. His heart began to pound fast. He swallowed hard.

'Anyways, I got to reserve tickets for the next Icha- I mean, go on a mission.' with that Kakashi left a heart-broken Sasuke sitting at his table.

Sasuke stared at his hands, which were shaking madly.

'HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY NARUTO!' yelled Sasuke subtly.

A creak.

Something gray appeared at the door.

'Did you say something?' asked a clueless Kakashi.

Sasuke stared numbly at a random corner while Kakashi assumed he was not needed anymore and left.

Sasuke couldn't help his bitchy side.

He had to go.

He _had _to tell Naruto.

Tell him _everything_.

**END**

**

* * *

OH GOD THAT WAS NASTY! I'M LIKE…DAMAGED NOW. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT. But…if you read it too, then REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T PUBLISH THE ENDING! **

**Gaara: Sure….**

**TB(Looks suspiciously): Did you-**

**Gaara (hit TB with Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix): So there is something else to do with these books other than read and use them as a paper weight. ANYWAYS! Here's a scoop to the final sector of Everytime!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Truly Everytime.**

'Naruto, you think your life is so important to me, don't you?' yelled Sasuke, throwing his bag at him.

'I never said or thought that you ass!' yelled Naruto.

'Yes you do, that night you told me to kill you.' yelled Sasuke through the rain.

Naruto remained speechless.

Sasuke walked over to the bleeding Naruto. 'You were willing to give me your life to keep me here…'

'So…' whispered Naruto who was shrinking away on the rooftop. 'What does that mean? It doesn't mean you're important to me!'

Sasuke let out a growl of frustration. He pushed down Naruto.

'Don't tell me you wanted me to stay only because you think of me as a friend!' snarled Sasuke.

'I don't get you Sasuke.' said Naruto. 'Why else? Sakura and everybody else-'

'STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM!' yelled Sasuke, holding back every intention to just make Naruto his, right there.

Naruto looked up to see tears welling up in the cold-hearted Sasuke.

'Naruto…'

'You mean…'

Sasuke stuttered at every word. He was gasping for air now.

'You mean, you said those words because you wanted me to stay for Sakura…?'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Well, you are my friend so-'

Sasuke howled and punched the wall next to them. A large hole was present and blood dribbled from Sasuke's fist.

Every word was resounding in Sasuke's head. His cool exterior was nothing anymore now. All he could feel was pain. He rolled off Naruto and stood up. He was frantic now.

He was unloved by the only person who had changed him…

**

* * *

Gaara: Oh gawd…I think she's dead… **

**TB: Zzzzzzz…**

**Gaara: --…geez…worried for no reason. Anyways, she'll prolly kill me when she wakes up so make sure you leave LOTSSSS of reviews to save poor chibi Gaara-chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto a man. Me no man.At least…I don't think so… OI! Gaara…check for me.**

**Gaara: O.o Hell no.**

**TB: Um…pretend you didn't read that, I'm kinda drunk right now cuz I'm still suffering from the hit (glares at Gaara) someone gave me.**

**Gaara: Well, here it is…**

**TB: Yep…the final chapter.**

**Gaara(sighs): Well, I guess I'm fired then, eh? It was fun hitting you while it lasted… you aren't that bad of a boss…**

**TB:D Really? (glomps Gaara)**

**(COUGH) Anyways…on with the last sector. Warning you all…this one has major yaoi…well…since it is the end so I decided to make this extra explict! **

**OEverytimeO**

**Chapter 3: Truly, Everytime.**

'_HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY NARUTO!' yelled Sasuke subtly._

_A creak._

_Something gray appeared at the door._

'_Did you say something?' asked a clueless Kakashi._

_Sasuke stared numbly at a random corner while Kakashi assumed he was not needed anymore and left. _

_Sasuke couldn't help his bitchy side._

_He had to go._

_He had to tell Naruto._

_Tell him everything._

O

Sasuke stood at the door of Naruto's apartment. He hesitated, but opened the door. He stood in front of the elevator and swallowed. His finger trembled when he pressed the elevator button "/".

When the elevator stopped a girl walked out. She was wearing a blue blouse and a white skirt. When she saw Sasuke she let out a small gasp and began to tremble.

Sasuke had paid no attention at first, but at the gasp he looked at her.

Black hair.

Glazed blue eyes.

Sasuke's hands trembled slightly.

'_Calm down…_' thought Sasuke.

Yuki stared fervently at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back. She let out a small squeak and turned.

DING!

The elevator doors opened once more and a blond-haired boy in his black pajamas walked out.

'Oi! Yuki-chan!'

Sasuke's eye twitched. He was, at first admiring Naruto's nice legs but then flinched the sound of Naruto's worried cry of that girl's name. Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto ran after Yuki.

Yuki stopped on her tracks and turned around. She blushed and covered her butt with her hands at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto stopped and panted where he stood. When he caught his breath he handed something to Yuki.

Sasuke strained to see what he was holding and realized it was a pair of jeans.

Sasuke's eye twitched again. Why was he giving her pants?

'Err…sorry…Yuki-chan, I should have been less rough on you.' said Naruto.

At these words Sasuke's heart stopped. Naruto's words repeated in his head. Louder and louder. He stood there, like stone, staring at the place where Naruto and Yuki had been talking. All Sasuke could see was Naruto's back. His hands began to shake violently.

Naruto leaned towards Yuki and said something. But to Sasuke, it looked as if they were exchanging a kiss.

'Change in the restroom down the hall.' whispered Naruto.

Yuki nodded and smiled.

Sasuke's eyes continued to bulge and his heart hammered hard.

'_What did they do!'_ thought Sasuke.

Naruto waved at Yuki and turned around and headed towards the elevator. He stopped when he saw Sasuke. Naruto blushed and looked around worriedly.

'Um…did you hear anything Sasuke?' asked Naruto quietly.

Sasuke stared and a gurgling noise came from his throat. 'W-What-'

At that, Naruto dragged Sasuke into the elevator and pressed 'Roof'.

'Promise you won't tell anyone, Sasuke…' whispered Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his hands began to shake even more violently.

'Well…' said Naruto.

'Yes…' said Sasuke.

'Um…'

'Spill it!'

Naruto was surprised at that and tsked loudly. He sighed and said, 'Well… Yuki-chan was really worried and she was like all 'OMG NO!' and fretting over something and I got pissed at her and then…'

Sasuke's heart pounded.

'Well…I got kinda angry at her…well…I shouldn't have since it was her first time anyways…' said Naruto shamefully.

Sasuke was mortified. His mind was screaming. He felt like he could kill.

'Um…Sasuke…could you not tell anyone…' said Naruto but Sasuke was not listening.

'Oi!' said Naruto waving a hand over Sasuke's eyes.

'_Naruto's…straight?' _thought Sasuke.

'He…' 

'_Did it?'_

'_With…that girl…'_

I need to clarify something, Sasuke never learned that women and girls have "that" time of the month, neither _did_ Naruto, until an accident

Sasuke's mind was a blizzard and all his emotions were fusing together. He was potentially violent.

'Hey…are you okay, Sasuke' said Naruto worriedly.

Sasuke swallowed hard. He could not stand it any longer. He pushed Naruto against the wall of the elevator and kissed him.

Naruto did not respond until it registered in his brain that he was being kissed. His eyes opened wide as he attempted to push Sasuke off.

But…Sasuke being the forceful person he is secretly, refused to unlock their lips. He kissed hard, eyes closed.

His tongue tasted the real Naruto. It was pleasurable beyond belief but his sadness was still overwhelming him.

He continued in this process until he felt Naruto's mouth open. Overjoyed he went further to taste more of Naruto-

'OWW!' screamed Sasuke. He gingerly touched his tongue which was bleeding.

Naruto panted and wiped Sasuke's blood from his mouth.

'Why the f did you bite me!' yelled Sasuke.

'Cuz you were being perverted!' screamed Naruto. 'You-'

DING!

The elevator doors opened to reveal the lady and her child who were visiting someone from this apartment.

The lady's eye twitched.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

They continued to stare at each other. Meanwhile the little boy realized something.

'MOMMY! The boy's were fighting with their mouths!' said the little boy excitedlyclueless. 'See! Their lips are bleeding!'

The mother's eyes widened and pulled her child behind her. Frightened of the 'fight' she immediately walked down the hallway at a great pace.

Naruto let out a huge exhale.

Sasuke pressed the doors of the elevator closed and rounded on Naruto. He glared at the blond boy.

'WHY THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING ME!' yelled Naruto.

'No reason at all…' said Sasuke quietly and forced another kiss on Naruto.

Instead of Naruto, Sasuke felt cold metal touch his lips.

Naruto leaned on the doors of the elevator, frightened.

'Don't stand there you idiot.' said Sasuke. 'The doors will open-'

'DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU ID-' began Naruto.

The doors slid open and Naruto was falling through, sure to hit the cold cement floor of the roof.

'You are an idiot!' said Sasuke grabbing Naruto's shirt and pulling him back.

'Whoah!'

Naruto's full weight fell on Sasuke and ended up against Sasuke' chest.

Sasuke felt like he was in heaven.

Naruto's face blushed but Sasuke could not see so. Regaining balance, Naruto pulled himself off Sasuke and stood up.

'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING ME AND-'

Sasuke's hand flew to cover Naruto's mouth.

'Shh…' said Sasuke.

He walked out of the elevator and Naruto followed.

The sky began to sprinkle light rain.

Sasuke checked the dark corners of the roof (it was dark then). There was no one there and Sasuke walked back to Naruto who held a frown on his face.

'TIME TO TELL ME YOU STUPID IDIOT!' roared Naruto. 'WHY THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING ME!'

Sasuke's patience had disappeared. He was now soaked (rain OBVIOUSLY got heavier) and his beloved was having an affair and he didn't like his kissing and…

'SO!' roared back Sasuke. 'WHY THE HELL WERE YOU…you…'

'Me what?' glared Naruto from the wet curtain of hair covering his eyes.

Sasuke remained silent.

'I don't get you anymore Sasuke.' said Naruto blustering through the rain that was falling heavier and heavier by the word. 'You're act all 'I'm a cool bastard'-like when friends are around you! When anyone tries to be friendly with you, you j-just push them away like they are nothing!'

Naruto flung a punch at Sasuke who was not expecting anything. Sasuke lost his balance and fell backwards

Sasuke stared at the angry and wet Naruto. His words had hurt. His punch hurt. His pants were wet, again. He had to burst…

'Naruto, you think your life is so important to me, don't you?' yelled Sasuke, throwing himself to his full height (which was taller than Naruto).

'I never said or thought that you ass!' yelled Naruto.

'Yes you do, that night you told me to kill you.' yelled Sasuke through the rain.

Naruto remained speechless.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. 'You were willing to give me your life to keep me here…'

'So…' whispered Naruto who was shrinking away on the rooftop. 'What does that mean? It doesn't mean you're important to me!'

Sasuke let out a growl of frustration. He pushed down Naruto.

'Don't tell me you wanted me to stay only because you think of me as a friend!' snarled Sasuke, water filling his mouth.

'I don't get you Sasuke.' screamed Naruto through the heavy rain. 'Why else? Sakura and everybody else-'

'STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM!' yelled Sasuke, holding back every intention to just make Naruto his, right there.

Naruto looked up to see tears welling up in the cold-hearted Sasuke.

'Naruto…'

'You mean…'

Sasuke stuttered at every word. He was gasping for air now.

'You mean, you said those words because you wanted me to stay for Sakura…?' stuttered Sasuke. 'Y-you mean you never liked me?'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Well, you are my friend so-'

Sasuke howled and punched the wall next to them. A large hole was present and blood dribbled from Sasuke's fist.

Every word was resounding in Sasuke's head. His cool exterior was nothing anymore now. All he could feel was pain. He rolled off Naruto and stood up. He was frantic now.

He was unloved by the only person who had changed him…

All these years…

Waiting…

Futile…

All that went through his head was: 'Well, you are my friend…'

'Y-you m-mean…you don't l-lov-'

Sasuke could not continue. Flashbacks of all before flew through his mind.

Zabuza and Haku…

Chuunin Exam…

The fight between Gaara and Naruto…

Everything…

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, which were clueless and scared.

'Sasuke…' whispered Naruto.

'_Itachi would be laughing right now. ' _thought Sasuke. He shut his eyes and got off Naruto and began to walk away until he felt Naruto grab his hand.

'Naruto, let go-' began Sasuke.

Naruto had wrapped his hands around Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart began to pound.

'If you don't want to be lonely…' said the muffled voice of Naruto whose face was buried in Sasuke's back. 'You should be nicer to those who are important to you.'

The rain fell hard as Sasuke shred off Naruto's arms. He turned to look at Naruto.

'-all you had to say was...how you felt...'

'-I've waited so long for you...'

'-baka...'

'Slap me Naruto…' said Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'What?'

Instead of waiting for Naruto's response, Sasuke turned and hit his head on the elevator door.

'WTF?' cried Naruto.

Sasuke's head hurt like hell.

But he was happy.

'Naruto…my head hurts-'

'WELL DUH!'

'-that means I'm not dreaming then, right?'

'…'

Sasuke smiled into the cold metal of the elevator door. He was willing to hit his head a million times more if this was not a dream.

O

**Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the elevator as it descended. **

**Well, if you call it standing if one isleaning on the other.**

**And the other has their arms around the other.**

**And there was major glomping.**

**If you don't know what that means then a simple way to say it is the exchanging of oral fluids.**

**If you have ever read romance books then you would know what they were doing. **

**BUT! I think a nice description would be good.**

**O**

Sasuke had Naruto pushed against the elevator wall as his hands caressed his sides. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neckand the suction magnitude of their kiss was comparable to a black hole.

Surprisingly it was Sasuke who broke the kiss.

'Idiot…you kiss so horribly.' said Sasuke.

Naruto pouted.

'But that's the way I like it.' smiled Sasuke and leaned to continue their exchanging of saliva.

It was hard to tell how long they did that but when the elevator was finally stopped after it's 13th trip from the parking floor to the roof, they finally broke apart.

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder and waited for his floor to arrive. When it did they finally left the elevator and walked down the hallway to Naruto's apartment.

'Err…I think I should be going then…' said Sasuke nervously. He was about to turn when Naruto held his hand and pulled Sasuke's ear to him.

'I'm afraid that the boogey monster will come and kidnap me…' breathed Naruto into Sasuke's ear.

At those words, Sasuke shivered as his heart leapt for joy.

**END**

**TB: Ahh….finally done….**

**Gaara: Uh-oh…angry fan girls.**

**TB: HUH?**

**Gaara: They said you lied.**

**TB: What?**

**Gaara: They said you didn't put yaoi.**

**TB: Um…do I have to? **

**Gaara:…I sense danger. **

**(FOUR BILLION GIRLS AND ONE BOY POINT GUNS AT TB)**

**TB: OKAY OKAY! JUST JOKING ABOUT THE END PART OKAY!**

* * *

'Oi! Sasuke, the water's ready.' yelled Naruto down the hallway. 

Sasuke, startled, hit his knee on the table.

'O-okay.'

When he reached the bathroom there was steam rising from the bathtub.

'There you go…in the tub!' said Naruto cheerfully as he closed the bathroom door behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart began to pound again. He took off his clothes and sunk into the warm, luxurious water.

From inside, Sasuke could hear Naruto's footsteps coming closer.

'_Yes!'_ Sasuke thought. _'Naruto and I can take a bath together and I can rub soap all over-'_

The footsteps passed and receded.

'_I guess he's not ready yet.'_ thought Sasuke. _'Il just stay here and wait till he comes and we can take a bath together'_

_  
_Sasuke continued to think of his dirty, perverted, sick, mentally challenged, gross, unbelievably- (_Gaara: cough), _I mean, yeah…

He continued to wait even though his flesh was getting red from soaking so long.

10 minutes…

20 minutes…

30 minutes…

1 hour…

'_Had something happened to Naruto?'_ thought Sasuke.

He jumped out of the tub and grabbed a random towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He flung the door open and ran into Naruto's room.

'WTF!' cursed Sasuke.

There, lay Naruto sleeping.

Fury began to gather in Sasuke's already red cheeks.

'NARUTO….' he roared.

'Zzzzzz…'

Sasuke sat on the bed ready to wake up Naruto when he suddenly realized something.

He never thought he'd realize this but…

'_Naruto looks so kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, asleep!'_ thought Sasuke. _'He has a nice but too...'_

_'-wonder if I should tou-'_

* * *

**TB: You don't get anymore, the next chapter will be entirely devoted to yaoi. Or well, depending on whether Sasuke actually gets to ("cough") Naruto.**

**Gaara: O.O**

**TB: OMIGOSH UR READING IT! (slaps Gaara)**

**Gaara: OMIGOD! He-**

**TB: (covers Gaara's mouth) SEEE Y'ALL LATER! shuts door**

**

* * *

BTW! THANKYOU ALL WHO REVIEWED FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS AND PIECES! BUT REVIEW FOR ONE LAST TIME AND TELL ME WHAT 'KIND' OF ACTION YOU WANT TO OCCUR BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASUKE...on the bed... **

**REVIEW WITHIN THURSDAY, FRIDAY AND SATURDAY MORNING!**

**If you don't il just turn Naruto into a girl and finish the job. (evil laughter)**

* * *

**Arigato-KUDOS-Merci-DO JAY-Thankyou:**

**prettybeka,** **Cyndi1,** **Death-Angel42,** **Shadows.4leaf.Clover,** **Erim-Kawamori,** **Seliphra,** **VI Souske,** **Hellokitty-4-ever,** **Shadow Kitsune67,** **crazy novelist-san, ****Daitai Otonashii Ookami, ****Kayoria Kinomiya,** **Thyphy,** **Uzamaki Liliana, ****spectral tarsier, ****firebretaher339,** **Rubba Dub Dub Three Men in a Tub,** **sableluver12, Toma Kaze, evilgoddess1990and all my other UNSUPORTIVE FRIENDS, cept Mary(spelling)**

**Sorry to who else I missed, I had to type them one by one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TB:** One word: Enjoy! I don't think I made this yaoi enough because my friend said she read yoai-er ones. Also Gaara will not be appearing much due to his mental breakdown after reading the first page. I will send your regards to him at the Asylum he is currently remaining at.

**Chapter 4 of Everytime: L' Amour**

'Oi! Sasuke, the water's ready.' yelled Naruto down the hallway.

Sasuke, startled, hit his knee on the table.

'O-okay.'

When he reached the bathroom there was steam rising from the bathtub.

'There you go…in the tub!' said Naruto cheerfully as he closed the bathroom door behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart began to pound again. He took off his clothes and sunk into the warm, luxurious water.

From inside, Sasuke could hear Naruto's footsteps coming closer.

'_Yes!'_ Sasuke thought. _'Naruto and I can take a bath together and I can rub soap all over-'_

The footsteps passed and receded.

'_I guess he's not ready yet.'_ thought Sasuke. _'Il just stay here and wait till he comes and we can take a bath together'_

_  
_Sasuke continued to think of his dirty, perverted, sick, mentally challenged, gross, unbelievably- (_Gaara: cough), _I mean, yeah…

He continued to wait even though his flesh was getting red from soaking so long.

10 minutes…

20 minutes…

30 minutes…

1 hour…

'_Had something happened to Naruto?'_ thought Sasuke.

He jumped out of the tub and grabbed a random towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He flung the door open and ran into Naruto's room.

'WTF!' cursed Sasuke.

There, lay Naruto sleeping.

Fury began to gather in Sasuke's already red cheeks.

'NARUTO….' he roared.

'Zzzzzz…'

Sasuke sat on the bed ready to wake up Naruto when he suddenly realized something.

He never thought he'd realize this but…

'_Naruto looks so kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, asleep!'_ thought Sasuke.

His hand hovered over Naruto's cheek with a mad desire to stroke his entire body. Instead he laid a small kiss on Naruto's lips. To Sasuke, Naruto's lips were softer than a baby's bottom and more beautiful than anything in the world. He hesitated but gently licked Naruto's lips. To his surprise, the blond boy responded. Their kiss tumbled into a passionate and wet kiss with swirling tongues tasting each other's taste buds.

'Naruto, you taste like heaven.' whispered Sasuke, looking straight into the blue eyes that made Sasuke go wild.

'Sasuke…I…I…don't think…' stumbled Naruto, clearly hesitant.

Sasuke surprisingly smirked. With only a towel to around his waist, he knew in his gut that tonight was _the_ night.

'I'm going to screw your ass senseless.' laughed Sasuke evilly.

Naruto shifted slightly.

'Sasuke…I-I…seriously….' whispered Naruto.

'I'll make you beg me to screw you.' smirked Sasuke. He reached towards Naruto's shorts and attempted to rip them off.

Naruto was faster though, he slid out of Sasuke's grasp.

'Oooh…so you don't wanna strip for me?' Sasuke said in his most seductive voice.

Naruto's eyes were wild. He had expected snuggling not _this_.

Sasuke continued to grin his devilish grin. He grabbed Naruto's hand and placed his middle finger in his mouth.

'Whadaya doing?' exclaimed Naruto in surprise as the heat of Sasuke's mouth sent signals down his spine.

Sasuke did not respond, instead, he licked the tip of Naruto's finger gently then licked the entire length. His tongue swirled around the tip of it and then licked the finger up and down repeatedly.

'Sasuke…' whispered Naruto. 'S-stop'

Sasuke merely closed his eyes as if enjoying a ice cream on a hot day and licked Naruto's finger even more slowly. He continued to lick like that until he could sense Naruto's uneasiness grow He smirked and placed Naruto's entire finger in his mouth. He sucked it softly one minute, harder the next.

Naruto moaned without his recognition.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a blushing Naruto. He let go of Naruto's saliva coated hand and sat on top of Naruto. He gently kissed Naruto's forehead and lips.

'Sasuke…lets stop okay?' said Naruto, still hesitant.

Sasuke smiled again. He suddenly pressed a point in Naruto's neck, temporarily paralyzing him. Seizing the chance, he ripped off Naruto's shirt.

'Uhn!' moaned Naruto as Sasuke's wet lips trailed down his chest.

Sasuke began to remove Naruto's shorts when Naruto suddenly regained control. He still refused to let Sasuke explore his gonads.

But Sasuke was too persistent. He merely kissed the already warm bulge, evidently fighting to get out of Naruto's shorts. Naruto moaned loudly.

'Oh so you do like this.' said Sasuke, smiling to himself at his wonderful accomplishment.

Naruto immediately regretted his action for Sasuke had begun to suck his member through the cloth. Naruto began to grasp his sheets in agony.

Sasuke, seizing the moment, removed Naruto's shorts, revealing a clearly hardened part.

'Ahh…' moaned Naruto as he tried to cover up.

Sasuke refused. 'No, no, no Naruto, I've waited too long.'

Sasuke then did the same thing to Naruto's member as he did with his finger. He trailed small kisses up and down the hard object. He licked around and around until Naruto's member was coated with his saliva. Naruto was moaning wildly now and nearly ripping the bed sheets.

'_One more should do the trick'_ thought Sasuke.

He gently sucked the end of Naruto and hot liquid gushed out, spraying Sasuke's face.

Naruto was panting like mad at that. Sasuke merely wiped off the goo on Naruto's thighs.

'You're a delicacy Naruto…' smiled Sasuke, licking the remaining traces of the goo off his lips.

He kissed Naruto softly on the lips and moaned.

'Did you not like that, dobe?'

'Y-n-o- NO!'

'Sure…'

'Well…okay….it was…a good experience.'

Sasuke smirked proudly.

'My turn.'

Naruto's eyes widened.

'B-but….I don't know how to…'

'Just…try…' said Sasuke.

Naruto hesitated.

Sasuke was lying on the bed, completely bare with Naruto's head hovering about a foot over Sasuke's member.

'Open your mouth." directed Sasuke.

Naruto's lips parted slightly.

'Wider.'

Naruto did not need to be told. Sasuke was very big. (we're talking bout his area here)

Naruto's mouth widened slightly and he hovered over Sasuke.

Sasuke knew Naruto would suck at this but his hot, steamy breath enveloping him was to die for. He was already moaning.

Naruto had no idea how to perform oral on someone. He tried to get closer but his body refused to. In the end he merely licked Sasuke lightly then leaned back in fright as if Sasuke's member was going to suddenly turn into some large animal (if it could get bigger) and bite his tongue off.

Sasuke was moaning wildly now. Just a lick stimulated his entire system.

Naruto then saw something white on the tip of Sasuke. Using his finger he wiped it.

'YES!' exclaimed Sasuke.

Naruto drew back in fright. Then he had an idea.

He traced his fingers on Sasuke's member lightly. Sasuke let out a loud moan and his legs crunched up.

Naruto smiled.

He then traced all his fingers along the length of Sasuke over and over again, gently brushing him on the tip occasionally.

Sasuke was wild now. His mind was completely out of order now. He was arching and moaning loudly and pulling at the bed sheets so hard that they ripped.

'NARUTO!' he yelled.

Frightened at the outburst, Naruto fell forward slightly.

Sasuke was out of control. If he did not have any more relief, he would die.

Poor innocent Naruto had no idea what was coming and he was even in the best position. Sasuke forced Naruto's head against his member.

'Mmph-'

Naruto could not even retaliate. Sasuke's hot and hard member was shoved into his mouth and down his throat. Naruto gagged at this but Sasuke was not aware.

He was slightly preoccupied by the new and wonderful sensation of Naruto's warm mouth encasing him.

Naruto did not like it much however and tried to force it out with his tongue. It only caused Sasuke to arch and moan so loud, he could swear the next door neighbours were waking up. Sasuke was gripping Naruto's head in that position so forcefully, he could not even move.

'Uhhnnnnn…..uhhhnnnnn…..'

Naruto was very uncomfortable now and was scraping his teeth against Sasuke in an attempt to get rid of his member. He would have bit it off it wasn't for the fear of a bloody portion ending up in his mouth. Once again, it only caused Sasuke to go wild and moan, if possible, even louder than before.

But Naruto could feel Sasuke's grasp at his head lessen. Seizing the chance he ripped himself from Sasuke's clutches and fell off the bed.

They both lay panting. Sasuke was still VERYYYYY aroused and could barely move.

'Naruto…' panted Sasuke.

Naruto shuffled away.

Using chakra this time Sasuke pulled himself up and off the bed. He then pressed Naruto against the floor roughly.

'Sasuke…I don't want to do that anymore.' whispered Naruto.

'You won't.' whispered Sasuke softly.

Sasuke began to kiss Naruto hard on the lips, forcing his tongue this time into his mouth. The swirl and enchanting dance of their tongues mesmerized both. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled Naruto up into his arms.

At first glance, it looked like an embrace, but further down, you could see Sasuke rubbing his dignity (THANKXX KAYORIA-CHAN!) against Naruto's inner thigh.

'Sasuke…'

Before long, both were on the bed.

'Sasuke…' Naruto repeated. 'Will it hurt….?'

Sasuke smiled warmly at the boy lying underneath hum. He leaned down and kissed his ear and began to suck on his earlobe. Nearly making Naruto wet again, he said softly in his ear, 'If I make it hurt, it'll be all worth it.'

Naruto's every fiber of his being trusted Sasuke.

Sasuke's arousal was throbbing now, dying to be encased within Naruto. But Sasuke held back, he didn't want to hurt the virgin Naruto. He gently kissed Naruto's cheeks ( this time it is butt cheeks) and began to lick the crack that separated them.

'Sas-' exclaimed Naruto.

'It's alright Naruto, it won't hurt…' Sasuke said that just to get on with and fuck Naruto senseless.

'No!' said Naruto's muffled voice. 'I-I…don't….wipe-'

At that, Sasuke spat out every molecule of saliva in his mouth.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier, you stupid dobe!' exclaimed Sasuke.

Hurt, Naruto said, 'Well…you made it feel so nice I lost myself…'

Sasuke smirked proudly. He then licked his finger and traced Naruto's crack. Naruto's hurt washed away and he sunk into the land of pleasure.

Sasuke sensing Naruto's nervousness wash away began place his member testily between Naruto. (Imagine breadstick and bun, you get the point) He felt Naruto contract slightly but surged on. He was throbbing madly and the area was practically on fire. It was painful to keep out in the air. As gently as he could he inserted his member into Naruto. Naruto let out a gasp and Sasuke, a moan. It was unsatisfying however.

Sasuke pushed further. Further. And further until he felt like he was going over the edge.

Sasuke was panting madly; he didn't know what to do.

'Sasuke…'

Sasuke's eyes opened.

'It's okay…don't….don't hold back…'

These words made Sasuke even more overwhelmed.

Naruto was so hot and tight that it made him aroused all over again. Seeing the beautiful Naruto lie down underneath him was overwhelming. His mind was going crazy and his body could not move in feat that it would leave that wonderfully beautiful pleasure.

But he began to thrust. Thrusting over and over again into the core of Naruto releasing his fluids over and over again. He forced his entire length into Naruto, encasing the sorely throbbing object in the land of paradise.

'UHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN…….' his moaning resounded through the entire building

He didn't know how the entire session lasted. All he knew was the unbearable pleasure he was feeling.

At last, out of breath and panting wildly, he pulled himself out and lay flat on top of Naruto.

Naruto lay flat on the bed, panting from the nightly exercise. Sasuke smiled and leaned over to nuzzle Naruto's ear.

'I want more…' whispered Sasuke in the horniest voice he could muster.

Naruto's eyes widened.

'Hell no!' exclaimed Naruto. 'You try being underneath! It hurts like hell, man. I won't be able to sit or walk normally.'

Sasuke smiled wider.

'That's the beauty of it, dobe.' he whispered even hornier into Naruto's ear, attempting arousal.

But it didn't work.

'No.'

'Come onnnn……….'

'I said no.' said Naruto. 'No means no, Sasuke!'

'Usuratonkachi' (sorry bout the spelling)

Naruto pouted. 'Excuse me, I'm like, suffering here from your pleasure and you call me dobe and stuff.'

'Well,' said Sasuke, regretting his words.

'_Damn, I'm not even satisfied yet.'_

Naruto continued to pout in a way that made Sasuke want to rape him.

'Well, you are a very, very, _sexyyyy,_dobe…' said Sasuke slyly.

A small smirk crept on Naruto's face.

At that, Sasuke sat on top of Naruto. He kissed the top of his forehead lightly. Then he kissed his neck. His tongue lashed at the previous bite mark.

'Ohhh…' moaned Naruto. His hands began to trace Sasuke's chest.

Spurts of electricity shot through Sasuke's body. He decided he couldn't wait anymore with the rapid heat warming his member. He placed small butterfly kisses and licked his way down to Naruto's special delicacies.

'Sasuke…what are you-OHHHHHHHHHHH!' exhaled Naruto.

Sasuke had lightly kissed the tip of Naruto.

'It gets better…'

Sasuke's tongue licked the same place he kissed before.

'Oh GAWD…!'

Naruto gripped the bed sheets and his legs immediately crunched up. His eyes were closed and he was moaning excitedly.

Sasuke smirked in his position.

He began to lick further up, then down. He traced the part with his tongue. It was not just Naruto who was getting high. Sasuke was thrilled to taste Naruto. He had longed to. Naruto continued to moan, which was music to Sasuke's ears.

His member was now saliva coated. It too was throbbing like Sasuke's.

Sasuke them put the length of Naruto inside his mouth. He began to suck passionately then hard and rough. He then began to bob his head causing Naruto to moan even louder. The action made Sasuke rather dizzy but Naruto was desperate for more. Sasuke continued until he felt a burst of hot, sticky fluid fill his mouth. Instead of spitting it all out he swallowed and sucked hard. This made Naruto go crazy and ejaculated more. Sasuke continued to suck hard and roughly with his tongue rubbing and swirling around the tip of Naruto.

When no more came, Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's abdomen. Both panted from the exercise.

Almost instantly, Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke smiled at his uke. (NOTE: HISSSSS UKEEEE!)

Sasuke looked at his sleeping UKKEEEEEE! and gradually fell asleep. He knew with every rabid emotion still surging through him that no matter what happened, everytime he looked at Naruto, everything that happened everytime would happen, everytime.

**END!**

**TB: OMIGOSHES! It's finally finished. I'm sorry, I don't think I actually satisfied your, um, appetite for yaoi but I hope that you liked this at least a little. **

**Gaara: (shivering madly) I think I'm going to puke.**

**TB: You're finally back eh? Jeezzz….did it take that long for you to recover?**

**Gaara: I hate SasuNaru fanfics and I will never ever edit for anyone anymore.**

**TB: You never even did your job properly! There were still loads of mistakes! But then again, you won't. I doubt I would ever write another yaoi fanfic again. I am mentally disturbed now. I can't even watch Naruto properly now. **

**But, it was fun torturing Gaara and reading your reviews while it lasted. I would like to credit the Korean Movies (especially _My wife is a Gangster_), the recent Chinese movie with Eason Chan who played the best fried of a gay guy and a couple of my friends for researching for me. **

**I love all you who reviewed and read my stories. I have to say, this is the final piece and that there is no more.**

**Gaara: YES THERE IS! (holds up paper)**

**TB: (nervous) YO! That's my math test dimwit!**

**Gaara: Yeah but there's stuff on the back!**

**TB: O0O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Epilogue**

Whatever you considered their relationship, they were still, two boys, two organisms of the same gender. They could not announce their relationship or have children. It was so very painful.

'And I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride.' said the Priest.

A tall man swept his pink haired bride into his arms and kissed her.

(YAOI FANGIRLS SCREAM: OMG!)

Sakura looked into the black eyes of her lover. She could never be happier than in the arms of him. Her hand stroked through his black hair and she kissed him back.

The blonde-haired boy named Naruto stood in the crowd watching the ceremony continue while he steamed with jealousy.

'_Why can't that be me?' _

'_Why?'_

'Hokage-sama, you have a message from Kazekage-sama of the Sand. He desires your attendance to his sister's wedding.'

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. 'Damn that Gaara,' he thought. 'Of course I would attend Shikamaru's wedding.'

'Why the hell are there so many wedding happening at once?' he said out loud.

'Uhh…Hokage-sama…'

'Huh….oh indeed, please remind Kazekage-sama that this has been the fourteenth time he has reminded me.'

Tired from all the ceremonies he stalked back to his office and looked out the window. It was a bright and sunny day yet he felt so sad.

He longed for the pair of arms that wrapped around him two years ago.

Sasuke stood at the cliff where Naruto's face was carved. He looked down at the festives.

He smirked. Weddings sucked. They were partially the reason he left Naruto.

Temari and Shikamaru.

Itachi and the lonely girl from Markham who has piano exams coming up (k…a…o…(bonk))

Ino and Chouji

Fuzzy eyebrows (All the fangirls sigh in relief) and Sakura.

_FLASHBACK_

Sasuke stood at the end of the bed where an exhausted Naruto lay in the soiled sheets they had ruined last night during their "exercise".

He desired to touch Naruto's cheek again, stroke his hair, kiss his lips and all but he held back.

Hokages were not gay.

Hokages had children.

They had familes.

They had reputations.

Reputations that _could not be ruined_.

He knew when he looked into the eyes of Naruto that he did love him, but the desperate dream of his could not include their relationship. Something had to be given up. And deep in Sasuke's gut, he knew that if the time came, Naruto would have to choose.

So he chose for him.

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto lay on the bed tired and exhausted from all the weddings that were occurring. He closed his eyes and saw the face of Sasuke. Crying, he slowly fell asleep.

A soft breeze went through the room. A tall shadow fell over the bed.

'Naruto…' Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shuffled slightly.

Sasuke continued to watch the sleeping Naruto.

'Sasuke-sama.' said a voice.

Sasuke immediately became tense and motioned for a moment more. He then climbed out the window and with a final glance at Naruto, he took off.

'Naruto,' he thought. 'Someday….someday we can kiss and hold hands and have children without the horrible eyes of the villagers.'

The resounding pain continued to pound within the two boy's hearts till the day Naruto's heart was pierced by the arrow of Sasuke and Sasuke performed the suicide jitsu. But they both knew that one day, they would be able to hold hands, hug, kiss everytime.

**EPILOGUE END**

**TB: Gaara you baka! How dare you!**

**Gaara: Soo sadddd…you're an evil bitch!**

**TB: O.O I guess everyone hates me now eh?**

**Gaara ( and a lot of other people): YES!**

**TB: Well, lemme just say one thing, I said one day they would be so that means I might wri-**

**Gaara: O.O SERIOUSLy!**

**TB: I didn't say anything, so sayonara all you peeps. Love y'all!**

**Gaara: Wait!**

**TB: Fine, I'll tell you then!**

**(both goes to corner and starts whispering)**

**EVERYTIME ENDS HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! So I lied in that second drabble thingy I did not continue Everytime, and I doubt I will until next year (might be another lie). That still depends on if I remain friends with Kayoria-san and if I find a good present for her relating to her obsession over SasuNaru. If I fail to buy something "yummy" to her then I'll write another SasuNaru _yaoi_ fanfic. Yes. Yaoi. Kitoga if you are reading this then I'm sorry. To the fangirls. I'm sorry also.

* * *

**

_I'm very frightened cuz I think K-san's crazy fangirl-ness is rubbing onto me. I dread to think of what will happen if I continued writing these. TmT LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

_

**Okay, now that every single person who read Everytime, read my confession and think that I'm such an insincere hypocrite, lemme make your lives suffer more by wrting this dumb drabble. I swear to god if you actually thought the ending to Everytime was sad, don't read this. I'M TELLING YOU DON'T READ THIS!**

**Gaara: It's not that sad, I found it rather boring… and stupid.**

**TB: SHUT UP! You don't even edit my stories anymore --. **

**Gaara: But if your name is I-hate-yaoi THEN DON'T READ THIS.**

**TB: I agree.

* * *

**

**I DON'T HAVE A TITLE-A Prologue (Gaara: that's such a lie) to Everytime

* * *

**

The warm summer breeze floated over the small village of Konoha. Dusk was fading into night as two boys were resting on a lone building where no one would see or hear them. They're existence was temporarily concealed for that afternoon.

They lay next to each other; the taller one with black hair had his arms around the blond boy.

'How much do you love me?' asked the boy with blue eyes.

The raven-haired boy smiled and thought carefully. He didn't actually know how much. All he knew was that whenever he saw the other boy, his heart would flip softly and beat faster and harder. Yet he felt at peace when they were together. It felt like the world had become nothing and all that was important was to be next to each other.

'I don't love you.' he smirked.

The other boy's eyes widened in shock briefly but the surprise receded almost immediately.

'I can't explain the way I…feel for you.' the boy with raven hair said as he ruffled the blond boy's hair.

The blond boy smiled lightly. He felt weird lying in the other boy's arms. But it was settling somehow. He had asked himself thousands of times why he felt so strongly for this other being. Heck, this was a _guy_. He felt scared being_ GAY_.

'Then, how did you know you were…erm… gay?' he asked.

The boy with black hair winced slightly.

'Ever since I met you of course.'

The blond boy sighed slightly; he kind of expected that kind of answer. He didn't know when either. Well, to be honest with his own conscience, he clearly recollected his first experience with an anal thermometer, but that wasn't something he wanted to bring up.

The sun was beginning to set as the final rays of light floated over the two. An overwhelming feeling came over the blond boy. He turned slightly and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

Taken by surprise, the older boy was frozen for about a second but wrapped his arms around the other boy.

'Are you scared?'

The blond boy had faced sea monsters, insomniac people with bad tempers, dirty old men and scary-post-plastic-surgery old women, yet this sense of fear rose into every tip of him. He had felt this way before yet this time it seemed to resound off louder. It was the feeling that most foreshadowed the day before a relative died.

'No…I'm just…'

The older boy with black hair could feel the fear seep into his own body. He didn't want to let go of the blond boy. If he could, he would freeze time at this specific moment and keep the boy in his arms forever. If he could, he would cause a catastrophic accident such as the eruption of a volcano to bury them together. He wanted to die this way. Yet his prayers were never answered. The clocks continued to tick. Time was not frozen. Nor was there an explosion or the hijack of a plane.

He gripped the blond boy harder for soon, very soon, the sun would set and this day would end. So would many things. He knew deep in his heart that once he let go, everything, and everything he cared for would change.

* * *

**TB: I'm sorry.**

**Gaara: Yes she is. She is sorry to all those people she ticked off with that ending for Everytime and now she's making your lives more miserable to make her feel better.**

**TB: I'm not a sadist like you Gaara.**

**Gaara: Yes you are, you worship me everyday man.**

**TB: Don't flatter yourself. Anyways, this was a drabble and I will FOR SURE NOT CONTINUE THIS. At least, I hope so. (prays like a madman)**

**Gaara: (takes out kunai) I'm make sure of that.**

**TB: O.O SEE ITS NOT MY FAULT OKAY!**

**Gaara: Anyways, go away, go read some happy fanfic with major yaoi/shounen-ai in it and be happy for the rest of your life. **

**TB: Yes. And by the way…If four gay men were robbed of clothing and left with an empty water bottle and had to cross a river…How would they cross without getting their dignities eaten by piranhas?**

**Gaara: How would I know, I'm not gay.**

**TB: Sure…**


End file.
